Undefeated Tennyson Chronicle
by Aine the Tsuntsun Lewd Girl
Summary: Ben once again have been teleported to an alternate universe and this time, he is forced to enroll to a All-Girls school there to cover up his identity as well as disguise as his own AU self.
1. Chapter 1-Yet Another Alternate Universe

**Chapter 1: Yet Another Alternate Universe**

 **Part 1**

"Ugh. huh? Where am I? Ah, that." Ben said while lying on the ground. He remembered that he was chasing a mysterious creature after being thrown into a portal.

"I'm stucked on a alternate universe again huh, but it doesn't look like Rex's…I should really check the surroundings, I think Jetray would do" Ben dials the Omnitrix and selects one of his flying aliens, Jetray.

"Woah. This place isn't as advanced as I thought. It looks… medieval." As Jetray fly, he noticed something unusual, "Hey, it looks like that creature from before!."

Jetray flew on the place and started firing his neuroshocks on the creature but to no avail.

"It doesn't work? It looks kinda robotic. Well…. Lodestar!" Jetray switched into Lodestar and magnetized it.

"Hgh. You're a tough one huh." The creature broked from the magnetism and charged at Ben "Wait, wha!" He was thrown out.

 **Part 2**

"I'm lucky enough I landed on a tree." as Ben said that, the stems supporting him broked. "Not again." , he annoyingly said.

"Hmm… Eh?" Ben finally came into senses and noticed a naked girl below him. "K-yaaaa! You P-pervert!" the girl shouted.

"Wait miss, this is just a misunderstanding! The roof broke and I fell- " before Ben could finish, he noticed the other girls, naked.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
"A peeping tom"  
"Call the guards quickly!"

"Grab your swords, self-defense are allowed as of now!"  
"P-Please wait a minute! This is all just an accident!"

"Catch him! Don't let him escape!"  
"Okay Omnitrix, give me Big Chill or Ghostfreak!" Ben slammed his Omnitrix in hurry and a flash of green light shone the bathroom.

"Nanomech? Good enough."Ben, who somehow managed to escape the danger zone, while being chased by girls who wore their clothes, ran with all his energy in an unknown building.

A red carpet of high quality was spread out on the floor.

There were a large dining room like a party hall, a playroom and countless guest rooms.

Paintings and furnishings were put here and there.

"Huh? This building is––just like the Forever Knights."

"Ah! He's there! The pervert who touched my chest is here! Bring me a sword quick!"

When he was thinking so, the girls who ran into him in the front suddenly screamed.

No…, since he was chased as he ran away, if he wanted to prove his innocence, he should just behave himself, but –– he instinctively ran away.  
"Eh––!?"  
Three girls armed with swords were standing there.

"Royal Military Academy regulations, article 18."

A quiet voice which was that of one of those three girls. It was emitted by the blue-haired girl with a dignified face.

The three girls' figures and atmospheres were completely different.

However, only the uniform and the sword belt which they wore were alike.

"Regardless of within and outside of the academy, it is forbidden to draw out a sword device without the permission of a superior officer. However, only in case of flagrant delict's confirmation or when danger befalls oneself is one allowed to draw sword and use a Drag-Ride."

Ben who heard it wasn't even able to give an explanation to the girls and was driven into confusion.

"Hmph. For a pervert, you are the first with the best look so far. You're good looking enough to be added as a candidate for my marriage."

"Um, sorry. A while ago, what did you––?"

"But, it's regrettable. There's no pervert who creeps in this women's dormitory and succeeded in escaping when being found by the us –– the Triad."

"Oh!? Then let's prove it. "  
"Let's do it. Tillfarr! Nokuto!"

"OK!"

"Yes, my lord. But, just in case please be careful. Sharis."

The blue-haired girl called Sharis and the two girls who were standing still on both her sides.

These three girls simultaneously unsheathed their swords.

With a dark gray blade, a sword on which a shining silver line floated.

When Ben opened his eyes wide in surprise, he heard Sharis' voice.

"––Come forth, Winged Dragon the symbol of power. Fly in with my sword, Wyvern!"

At the same time, the space of the sword tip which Sharis swung shook and warped.

What gathered there at high speed were light.

Countless pale lights shined and formed a single entity.

"What the!?"

There appeared was a mechanical dragon twice as big as a human.

"Connection On."

Sharis muttered, during the opportunity when Ben was dumbfounded.

The Mechanical Dragon transformed into a some sort of Exo-armor

The parts went towards Sharis' both arms, both legs, trunk and head.

"Oh my, you peep here without knowing where you were? But it's useless even if you struggle Pervert-kun. Give up and we might spare you."  
"Yeah, Peeping is a crime."

"Yes, either way, you're going to be punished."

The trio then took a combat stance.

"W-wait a minute!?" Ben said but it's no use.

"Haa!"

Sharis who wore Wyvern on her body kicked the floor and flew.

She greatly swung the arm covered with metal armor and suddenly struck it as she used it like a sword.

"Give me a break will ya!?" Ben dialed the Omnitrix and transformed into a quadrupped, four-armed monkey, Spidermonkey.

Spidermonkey dodged all of the trio's attacks and proceed to escape. "So close suckers!" he then flee.

"He turned into a monkey? It looks like Pervert-kun isn't an ordinary pervert huh." Sharis then let out a sigh.

"Don't chase him, Tillfarr."

Sharis' calm voice stopped Tillfarr.

"No matter how effective Wyrm's maneuverability is, the bottom of the floor here is too narrow. If you destroy the dormitory any further, it'll be a bigger problem. I won't chase him anymore, either."

"But, but! If we let him escape like this––"

"Don't worry, Nokuto is on the way."

"But, what is the meaning of this? He manages to hold on by transforming into a some sort of a monkey and dodged all of us."  
"Hmm? What is it? Sharis."  
"He looks like someone I know..."

 **Part 3**

Escaping to the outside of the building from under the floor, Spidermonkey dashed into the floor

The Wyvern of Sharis and the Wyrm of Tillfarr.

Also the moment when he escaped from two general-purpose types Drag-Rides.

The third person –– the girl named Nokuto came chasing him.

Her orange Drag-Ride was a general purpose Drag-Ride called Drake.

In contrast with the flight type Wyvern and the ground type Wyrm, it was a type classified into custom type.

Although it was a Drag-Ride equipped with special functions such as searching for the enemy, camouflage, support, assistance, restoration and the like, and its basic performance was somewhat lowered, its strength under a specific situation surpassed the other two.

Its special characteristic –– visually checking Ben even within the darkness by means of the lightings on the top of her head, Nokuto accurately ran after him.

"Stop. If you don't stop, I'll shoot. If you stop, I will shoot you kindly."

At Ben (Spidermonkey) who ran in the vast site towards the main gate, Nokuto called out to him while chasing him.

Needless to say that Nokuto clad in Drake was above, if not, on par with Spidermonkey's speed and reflexes.

However, Spidermonkey ran as he wove his way through the bush with many trees and weakened her momentum of chase as well setting up

"Looks like I don't have any other options left right?" Ben answered without looking behind.

"Indeed. It'd be great if you didn't die. In that sense."

"this whole accident is just a misunderstanding!"

"If it is, I'm not going to be rough with punishing you."

"You have the atmosphere of 'however much I kill you, it won't be enough.'!?"

"Yes. ––Then, it can't be helped."

At the same time she leaked such a dangerous mutter, Nokuto set up a Breath Gun.

It was a rapid-fire type rifle which let the Drag-Ride's energy converge and began to was an armament of low power against a Drag-Knight, but if received it with a human body, one might be killed..

"Kuh…! However, your gun won't stop me! At least bring a laser cannon or such!" Spidermonkey then start shooting webs on her.

"You troublesome monkey!"  
There –– there was a bonfire to illuminate the passage up to the building.

"…!?"

Before her, fire approached her.

It was a firewood from the bonfire which Ben grabbed using Spidermonkey's web and threw it at Nokuto.

"Kuh..."

"Why? It can't be…"

No matter how much they were going easy on him, to succeed in escaping against three Drag-Knights.

"Who the hell is he? That boy."

"Ok, with this, I managed to––"

Ben looked back behind and checked that Nokuto lowered her gun.

It would not be advisable to escape right now.

When the other side settled down, he would properly explained himself and apologize.

"––––?" When he thought so, as he noticed before his eyes, the girl was there.

The breathing of Ben who was running away with full speed topped for an instant.

It was a beautiful girl.

She had a slender and well-proportioned body, noble features and cold eyes.

Just like a perfect work of art, the girl, showing neither strain nor slack, was standing before Ben.

"Stop chasing him, I'll stop him from here."

"Krulcifer-san…"

The girl in front of her raised her right hand, signaling Nokuto to retreat.

From the building behind, screm like "pervert!" and "peeping tom!" could be heard.  
Looking at Ben who hurriedly tried to explain, the girl smiled.

"What a good-looking peeping tom and pervert, eh. He's still a child."

"Wait, what?"

The girl seems to have a grown-up atmosphere, but she should be around the same age as him.

"I'm already 16 you know!"  
"Is that so. Sorry then, but even if it's a child, I can't just overlook what you have did."

(Child huh, I'll show you how much this "child" can do.)

"Sorry, but i'm going home now!" Ben dialed the Omnitrix once again and tried to select Alien X.

But before he could do something, his vision faded away.

"Well then, i'm going to leave the rest on you guys. I'll just gonna take a bath and the peeping tom is now unconcious."

 **(This is the first chapter of my Ben 10 & Bahamut crossover. How is it? It's kinda like the first chapter of th** **e nov** **el but it'll be different onwards. I hope you enjoy it!)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Royal Academy for Girls

Chapter 2: Royal Academy for Girls

Part 1

"Ha. I'm done for now."

In a gloomy basement, Ben Tennyson woke up.

It was enclosed by stone walls and iron bars; a plain isolation cell with one bed and a handcuffs nor fetters were attached on him, but all his personal belongings were confiscated.

Of course, his Omnitrix is the only one left on him since it can't be removed.

Though he didn't know what time it is, Ben guess it's now breakfast time.

"What the hell, even though I tried to explain they still locked me up here..."

With a sigh, when he carefully though about it, he noticed that it wasn't the time for that.

"I mean, my identity as a person from an another universe could be exposed."

After being transported into this universe, Ben got nothing but problems so it's normal that he'll be tired.

"Are you awake, Prince?"

"Prince?... What."

A girl was standing out there. With blond hair in which tied into a side-ponytail by a ribbon, and deep crimson pupils. Wearing a white uniform, she displayed a smile in which has a gloomy aura on it.

"You are-"

"Aren't you Benjamin Arcadia?"

"Ah urr-yes! That's right." not knowing what to say, Ben just forced a smile.

It was a girl whose height is lower than Ben.

Nevertheless, the girl has a strong aura.

As if she was covered in overconfidence which makes her noble.

"Fufufu." the girl laughed.

"You're good looking despite being a pervert."

"Seriously, stop that."

"Fufufu. Well, there is something I really want to tell you though. Besides, the Principal wants to talk with you. Follow me."

As she turned around, the blonde girl opened the prison

"Looks like it's going to be another trouble huh." still dumbfounded, Ben just followed.

"Oh. You have an honest face. Are you saying that you creep on this girl's dormitory without knowing?"

"That's how it is."

The girl took out a notebook and showed it to Ben.

[Workplace] Fort City, "Cross Feed" Academy.

[Client] Principal, Relie Aingram.

[Work contents] New Kingdom, Maintenance of Drag-Rides in the fourth Machine Dragon Hangar.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?"

"Isn't that your work?"

"I really don't understand any of this now, can you explain all of this?"

"Fine. I'll just take you to the principal"

Ben's confusion had grown worse to the point that he doesn't understand what is happening now.

"Lizsharte Atismata"

"Huh?"

"It's my name. New Kingdom First Princess –– commonly known as the Scarlet Princess. I'm the Princess of the New Kingdom which destroyed your empire five years ago. Nice to meet you, Prince."

Part 2

"It's been a long time though this time, it's an unfortunate event eh, Ben Acadia-kun."

Ben who went to the Principal room was receiving an explanation from Principal Relie about the school itself which was the scheduled workplace at the same time as he talked about the circumstances which led to this accident.

"Seriously, Prince? Workplace? What's the meaning of all of this!?"

"Did you slam your head somewhere and forgot everything? And on top of that, you even colored your hair brown."

"It's my natural color!"

Relie let out a sigh because of this.

"You are Benjamin Acadia, the seventh crowned prince of the Old Empire and the work you have is your punishment as a member of the old empire. I noticed that you also lack the black collar attached on you, did you removed it or something?"

"This is where you all got it wrong, i'm not Ben Acadia, i'm Ben Tennyson! his alternate universe self?"

After an hour of explanation, Relie now came to conclusion.

"So you are saying that you came from an alternate universe because an [Abyss] brought you here?"

"If that's what you call that creature."

"Even so, i'm not buying it. At least show some proof."

"You want proof huh, you'll got it!" Ben dialed his Omnitrix and transformed into Brainstorm and turned back again.

"This watch i'm wearing transforms me into different aliens, I mean lifeforms from another planet."

"So if you're really from an alternate universe then where are our version of that watch?"

"I don't know! Maybe it's still on it's creator and this-universe me haven't touch it yet."

"It has been more than ten years since the Drag-Rides have been discovered from the ruins. Their use has almost been prohibited to us women, due to the trend and the system that the Old Empire laid. "

"By the way, Drag-Rides? You mean those Robot Drag-"

As Ben cut his words, Lizsharte went into the room

"With the coup d'état five years ago, that perception completely changes after what the New Kingdom established. Aside from the exercise aptitude to use for the handling, the data reported that the compatibility aptitude of the airframe control of women was far above, and thereafter, they established a special training organization, and concentrated their efforts on that innovation in order to prepare Drag-Knight who won't lose to those other nations–– something like that. Also, i've heard all of your conversations"

"Eavesdropping is bad, Princess."

"Oh my. I see that the "weakest undefeated" of all people is quite modest, eh."

"Weakest Undefeated? Seriously, it's lame."

"Oh, I forgot that you're not Him. It's kinda regrettable..." Lizsharte made a wry smile.

"It's probably strength in no way inferior to that of Lizsharte-san who is one of the best users even in this academy. I think that it's by no means an inappropriate job for you though."

"…Hou."

As if to disapprove, Lizsharte twitchily shook her shoulders.

(This is going to be another trouble...)

"I-I don't mean it like that, it seems that this place is a girl's academy, so for me to work here is-"

"It's regrettable, but we lack manpower."

Relie answered before Ben's rebuttal.

"The history of Drag-Knights is rather short, isn't it? Most of the users of the Old Empire which monopolized the Drag-Rides for many years have died with the coup d'état. In that case, though reluctant, I can do nothing but regularly invited a male cooperator. Be it a Drag-Ride's mechanic or a Drag-Knight."

"I can't do maintenance, you know?"

"You just have to learn hereafter. Just having a pre-knowledge as a user is valuable." Relie replied.

"The New Kingdom fourth Machine Dragon hangar is located in the premises of this academy. Your work is there, so from today I will have you go by there three times a week. It's dirty, the work is hard and there is also the danger of injury. I can't give such a job to young ladies from good families, can I? Don't you think that you should also feel honored and privileged to have been born male?"

With a teasing voice, Relie smiled.

"…"

(She's pushy as usual, eh…)

Ben thought as he smiled wryly.

She should be the eldest daughter of the Aingram House, the big mercantile House of a financial combine class, but she was quite unique.

When Ben inwardly sighed, Relie took another deep breath,

"I'm still thinking about what work to give you as a Drag-Ride user, so I will tell you soon ––okay?"

"But I don't know how to use this Drag-whateveritis"

"We'll teach you.", when the conversation was settled,

"Principal. Can I have a little time?"

Suddenly, Lizsharte stuck out her hand and interrupted the conversation.

"I understood the situation. But, we haven't admitted this man yet."

She stared at Ben with a sharp look and said.

Her mouth made a faint smile.

"…"

Is she really a Princess, this child?

How to put it, I feel a really bloodthirsty presence.

No, well, I did such a thing in the bath, so it might only be towards me though.

"My doubt has not cleared up. This man is guilty of being a peeping tom, a molester and a pervert . There is no way we would let such a 'man' work in this academy. I mean, we should first hand him over to the army. And we should judge him in a judicial place and let him get some fresh air after he ate smelly food for several years."

"N-No, like I said, it was a misunderstanding––!? And wait, I'm not someone as lowly as that!"

"I see, he said that he accidentally intruded into the bathroom as he was knocked by an [Abyss] . But, how can he prove that? Principal. I think that giving shelter to a criminal who is not worth trusting is rather dangerous."

"You're right. We are acquainted, so I know Ben-kun really well, but––He is not the Ben-kun I know."

Relie said that and smiled wryly.

"I can't assert at all that this incident was really caused accidentally."

"Shouldn't you assert there!?"

With somewhat teary eyes, Ben complained.

He was sure that she would support him.

"But actually, no one can prove about whether or not it was on purpose. Then, he is also a victim in this matter, and so is Lizsharte-san who is the top student of the second year, too. May I leave his punishment to your discretion?"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

(Why you leave it to her!?)

Ben desperately swallowed the cry of his soul and endured.

As a pardon at the time of the New Kingdom establishment, Ben's AU self was forgiven for the crime of being former royalty and released on parole, but at the same time by the contract which he signed, he was charged with a debt of an amount equivalent to 1/5 of the national budget.

That such 'offender' Ben becoming a criminal furthermore was very inconvenient––

"Fufu."

Lizsharte who saw that Ben Ben scornfully laughed in a low voice,

"Then, let's see. I will give you one chance of redeeming yourself."

"Then what is it?"

"Whether you are really worth enough to work in this academy as a 'male' Drag-Knight. Or just a simple pervert. I will test your fighting spirit and ability."

Saying so, Lizsharte touched the handle of the sword to her waist and at the same time slowly walked before the door of the principal's room.

"If I win , you will be taken to the prison as a criminal; if you win, I won't mind you working by acquittal. The match will be a mock battle of a one-to-one fight using Drag-Rides. ––It's all right with that, isn't it? Curious onlookers."

"Like I said, I don't even know how to use a Drag-Ride!"

"So you're withdrawing? What a coward."

"It's not like I'm a coward or not! Fine. I' ll give you the fight you want! You better get ready." Ben declared.

The moment that Lizsharte said so and turned the doorknob of the room,

"Kyaaaaah…!?" The female students who had gathered over the door noisily fell into the room and were overlapping on one another. They were apparently concerned about the treatment of Ben whom they heard rumors about, and it seemed that they were listening outside, over the door.

"Spread it to everyone in the academy. The more spectators, the better. A show where the New Kingdom's princess will beat the Old Empire's prince." The female students who heard that raised happy voices and left.

"It has become something big! Lizsharte-sama challenges this pervert to a duel––"

"It seems that the other party is the 'weakest undefeated'. Does anyone know the details?"

"In the first place, he is a prince of the Old Empire, isn't he? That peeping tom, I mean."

"Appearance-wise, he's my type –– but it's a shame."

Hearing such voices along with Lizsharte who got out from the room, Ben became speechless. At this rate, this talk would spread all over the academy before the duel.

"…" Somehow, it has become something big…

"I wonder if I should review the educational system a little. Don't forget that this place is a diligent academy." To Relie's amazed mutter, Ben unintentionally swallowed his words,

No matter how you look at it, it's your influence…

"By the way, Ben-kun. Before the duel, there is a place I want you to stop by a little."

"To where?"

"The reception room immediately nearby. Your younger sister is waiting for you there."

"Huh? Younger sister?"

To Ben who raised a surprised voice, Relie returned only a smile.

Part 3

"Geez, what is Nii-san doing? I'm amazed."

The Academy reception room for visitors. As expected of an academy where noble children gathered, in this room which gave a high class impression along with the furniture and furnishings, two female students were standing stock still.

One was a calm black-haired girl who ringed a bell.

The other was a girl who had a silver hair and black collar which suprisingly, somehow looks like Ben.

Her graceful and calm atmosphere like a high class antique doll looked somehow more mature than her big brother Ben's.

"Um––, I'm sorry for a lot of things. My cute little sister I mean, Airi."

"She is my roommate in the girl's dormitory. Her name is–– uh?"

"I am… first year, Nokuto Leaflet. I apologize for what happened last night."

The girl who gave a quite calm impression softly bowed her head and stared at Ben.

Last night was the bathroom intrusion incident.

She was one of the tree girls who chased him at that time.

"It seems like you were really knocked down into the roof. I am sorry for having treated you like pervert."

He thought that she was a fairly severe child last night, but she apparently seemed to be an honest and good child.

(I'm happy that she believes me…)

As Ben looked at Nokuto and let his troubles melt––

"Um, though I'm sorry to interrupt your happy conversation."

Airi who was looking at their exchange with reproachful eyes coughed, seeming to be in bad mood.

"Because of Nii-san, it isn't time for that now though."

"Ah…"

The moment Ben came to his senses, Airi sighed once again.

"Hah… Even though for appearance's sake, I have told to my peers that you're a cool older brother, what on earth will you do about it? Peeping tom, pervert, molester. To think that a relative of mine is a criminal, please think about my position in the academy. On top of that, you even changed your hair color!"

"F-For appearance's sake, huh… not that, like I said, it was a misunderstanding!?"

"Yes. I think that only your face seems like a Prince roughly. It is a little unreliable though."

"…You'll be cleaned off if you thought that she was praising you!?"

It was simply shocking.

As expected, this girl called Nokuto is a little strange.

"Shall I get down to the main issue?"

"Go ahead."

"What's with the duel with Lizsharte-sama? Do you really know what you are doing?"

"I don't have a choice! she's the one that decided it!"

"With that said, Nii-san must win against Lizsharte-sama by any means necessary. However––"

Starting saying so, Airi faltered.

"Is that child strong?"

Ben asked.

"We, students of the academy, are not admitted to participate in the tournament. It is also for the concealment of military strength, and if an officer cadet's student were to lose, it would not look good enough to be shown publicly."

"I see… which means."

"Yes, instead there is regularly something like a campus battle in this academy. Lizsharte-sama is currently undefeated. Moreover, after having begun to use a Divine Drag-Ride, she continued a winning streak with an overwhelming strength."

Divine Drag-Ride.

Being able to handle it, which held a special power among the Machine Dragons would certainly mean that she was a powerful opponent.

Ben was troubled to what Airi said,

"Well, she'll be a little tough, I guess."

As he scratched his head…,

"Yes. Then, I will advise a way so as to be able to withdraw the duel to Lizsharte-sama."

"Oh my. You shouldn't, Nokuto."

"Do you really think that I'll withdraw against that girl?"

With a gentle smile, Airi stopped Nokuto who offered so.

"It's best that he takes responsibility for his own actions himself. Geez... since a long time you immediately act when you make up your mind and you can't become calm at all, so you only encounter such bad experiences."

And just now, she ran her white fingertips onto the back of Ben's neck.

"…!? Wait, Airi, what are you...Isn't this ince-!?"

As she approached his face until a distance as to seem to kiss him, Ben blushed.

"Nii-san. Being watched as a hostage is really hard, you know? Because of this collar, I'm always seen by strange eyes from others. Even so, I earnestly think that it's my personality and the fruit of my efforts that enable me to maintain smooth human relations. Ah, and then, even I considerably contribute to the debt repayment after all, you know? If I concretely have to say how much I earn in the side job which extended until midnight while studying the deciphering of ancient manuscripts excavated in the ruins or the update of the Drag-Ride's manual in the academy-"

"Is that so... I feel bad for you..."

"Fufu, I've won again. With this, it's 102 games, 102 victories. I wonder when I will be defeated by Nii-san"

With a childlike smile, Airi abruptly stood up.

It's always like this...

"You get along quite well, huh."

She said and smiled wryly.

"Well then, shall we go already? Follow me."

"Go? To where?"

"To the Machine Dragon hangar. An airframe check before the mock battle is an important matter in the academy after all. Just in case, I will guide you up to there. And while we are at it, I will teach you a countermeasure against Lizsharte-sama as well give you your Drag-Ride."

Saying so lightly, Airi left the reception room ahead.

As Ben followed afterwards while sighing,

"Well but, if you haven't yet lost to anyone, I guess Nii-san is also like her, right?"

A voice full of conviction tickled Ben's earlobes.

"..."

And after heading to the Machine Dragon hangar which was away from the academy and having received his Sword Device, Ben readied himself.

Finally, the time of the duel came.

 **(Nothing much happened, just Ben taking up his AU self's place, Ben and Lisha's duel will be on next chapter.)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Lizsharte Atismata

Chapter 3: Lizsharte Atismata

Part 1

"The Drag-Ride duel between the New Kingdom's First Princess Lizsharte and Old Empire's Prince Benjamin is about to start."

When the referee announced it, the stage were filled with cheers

At the center, Lizsharte and Ben were facing each other.

The ring at the center was low and the shape, which was loftier the more it went to the exterior, was reminiscent to that of the Coliseum of old times.

As Ben looked around, not only a large number of female students, but even instructors seemed to have come to watch this duel.

"I wonder why so many people have gathered…"

"Do you want to know the reason? Ben Acadia. The reason why I challenged you to a duel."

Standing in front of Ben, Lizsharte smiled fearlessly.

Both of them had not yet donned their Drag-Rides.

Wearing a "dress gear", clothes which fitted on the body and were suitable for wearing a Drag-Ride, they were standing stock still on the ring.

After the match preparation was completed, they drew their Sword Devices and at the same time that the referee checked that they had mutually connected their Drag-Rides, the signal of the duel beginning would be given.

"––Is it because my AU self was a Prince of the Old Empire?"

"I will tell you if you defeat me."

Ben was very concerned about this. Was it really only because of that?

Lizsharte was certainly a belligerent girl.

But, shortly after Ben fell into the bathroom and pinned her down that time, the gaze which she directed towards him –– was not just that of shame.

"Um, may I confirm one thing before the fight?"

"What? Did you get frightened? It will be unsightly to beg for your life at this late hour."

"Begging for my life…? So you really think that i'll lose to you that easily?"

"…"

A moment of silence.

Suddenly, Lizsharte's atmosphere changed.

"Fufufu. Is it my imagination?"

To Ben's question, Lizsharte brushed up her honey-colored forelock and smiled.

"We're already at this stage, and I have the impression of hearing sleep-talking."

"It's not sleep-talking, I'm seriously––Gah! Bring it on!"

"I see. Then, that's good."

Lizsharte narrowed her eyes and put the handle of her Sword Device in her hands.

"If you can say that after being aware of my true identity, then that's still good."

Her piercing gaze gave a shiver to Ben.

That child is definitely not an ordinary Princess!

"Player Ben, get ready for the connection!"

At the same time, the teacher referee urged Ben.

Ben pulled out his Sword Device. From one of the sheaths of two different colors; the white one,

"Come forth, the Branded Wing Dragon which is the symbol of power. Obey my sword and fly, Wyvern."

Light gathered in front of him and a Blue Mechanical Dragon appeared

"Connect On"

As he speak, the armor attached itself on him

"Divine Drag-Ride –– Tiamat. This Drag-Ride is on an entirely different level from those you know."

"…"

Divine Drag-Ride.

It's a rare species of Drag-Ride whose existence had only been confirmed for each species in the world. Its performance was far above that of a general-purpose.

But––, at the same time, the consumption of both spiritual and physical strength and the processing degree of difficulty were also in a different league. The possessing of a Divine Drg-Ride is just a proof of a great talent.

"Mock Battle, Start!"

At the same time the referee declared, the two Drag-rides began moving

It was Tiamat who moved first.

When the red Drag-Ride flew up, she sets up her Breath Gun-an exclusive equipment on her right arm.

Ben set up his blade and chased through Lizsharte but when he saw her setting up her firearm, he stopped.

"No fair using a ranged weapon!"

Actually, Ben already taken a sufficient distance to evade it.

Therefore, the opening in a one-to-one fight was not something which one should quickly aimed at, but––

"Fufufu…"

As if reading the intention of Ben, Lizsharte laughed.

And, the cannon's sight which was originally aimed at Ben abruptly deviated slightly sideways,

"What!?"

It was fired. A blast of high temperature was shot from the sky to the ground

In her right hand was the cannon which fired just now.

And her left hand––, was holding the hilt of the Sword Device.

The Sword Device was one of the control sticks to mentally operate a Machine Dragon and its armaments, in other words––

" ––!?"

"Hou... you're better than I expected."

Even if Ben's Wyvern is just a general-purpose unit, he still managed to hold out without transforming.

Lizsharte wearing Tiamat looked down at Ben and fearlessly smiled.

Around her, four huge arrow head-shaped objects were floating.

"I never thought that you would escape my attack with only a sword, handling from that posture. It really hurts my pride. Should I say as expected of the "Weakest Undefeated"?"

"W-What did you just––!?"

Looking up at Lizsharte in the sky, Ben sweated.

"What's wrong? You've probably heard about my special armaments from Airi, haven't you?"

Ben had heard from about the Airborne Fortress of Tiamat. Remotely controlled long-range weapons.

Lizsharte then aimed his Airborne Fortress as well as the Breath Gun to Ben

A one hit kill strategy.

A tactic showing no mercy.

"Honestly, I underestimated you, but I take back what I said. You aren't bad. Just a little, I'm impressed. That's why I'll take this opportunity to say it now. You'd better release that Wyvern which is about to break and use that other Sword Device."

Ben remembered, the other sword device Airi gave him.

"Use it, show me your full strength!"

"I refuse. Say it, If I win, you'll be my servant!"

"Fufufu... Are you serious? It sounds as though you're not an ordinary –– BUT A BIG FOOL!"

"I am dead serious here. I'm going to take you serious now!"

Ben dialed his Omnitrix and transformed into a crystalline humanoid, Chromastone.

Chromastone started firing his UV rays on Lizsharte which is then repel by her shots.

"No matter how hard you shoot, i'll just absorb it!"

"You cheater!"

The audience were stuck in awe on what is happening.

Lizsharte just evades all of Chromastones rays but one had landed a hit on Tiamat's left leg.

"Kuh...!"

"I suggest you withdraw now."

"Withdraw huh, Tiamat! Reveal your real nature!"

Immediately after, a dazzling light shone, a huge armament two times bigger than the cannon set up a little while ago. That was linked to Tiamat's right shoulder and right arm.

"Woah, you seemed serious now."

"Are you good at dancing? not-Ben Acadia."

"Eh?"

"My dance is a little rough. Entertain me, not-Prince."

Around her, the number of Airborne Fortress, which was four until a little while ago, increased; the number quadrupled –– a total of 16 weapons were floating in the air.

"Fine. Then shoot! I'll block them all."

At that moment, the 16 floating weapons all fired at once.

Part 2

"Ben-san..."

Nokuto who was watching the mock battle, worried.

"This has gotten worse, we should tell the teacher and stop her-!"

Even Tillfarr, a girl with a usually light tone, said in panic.

"To think that it would reach into this..."

"Nii-san..."

At this rate, Ben (Chromastone) could still fight off her blasts but happens if he times out won't be pleasant.

"Don't worry Sharis-senpai, Nii-san could win this. Once he has decided something, he will carry it out until the end."

Part 3

Chromastone dodged and redirected all of the shots but due to the simultaneous attacks, he can't now keep up.

"How long do you intend to stay in that form?"

"Until I defeat you!" Chromastone tiredly said.

He then again fired his blasts at the floating weapons and successfully hitted one. He continously fired to the point that Lizsharte is backed off.

Three minutes before the end of the match.

But, at this rate, Lizsharte's stamina would run out before the timeout.

"Lizsharte-sama!?"

A voice from a student in the audience seats reached her who was struck dumb.

"Kuh…!?"

The moment she was distracted, a ray is about to hit her.

"Don't underestimate me!"

But, as Lizsharte wielded her Sword Device and pointed it out before her eyes, the ray had changed it's trajectory as if refracted.

"…!?"

"Haa. All right, the "weakest undefeated"! In order to express my respect to your skill, allow me to show it to you! The Divine Raiment of my Tiamat, that's!"

"Your special move huh. Fine, bring it on!"

The moment when he heard these words, Ben thinked for a short moment.

"Prostrate yourself under the name of God! Heavenly Voice!"

The Airborne Fortress circled itself around Chromastone at high speed.

"It's over, Imposter."

It then fired at all directions around Chromastone

(This is bad!)

Chromastone switched into Big Chill and turned intangible to escape the blast.

"That was close."

Lizsharte is now clearly agitated and irritated aimed her Seven Heads again

"I wont loooooooooooooose!"

"Sorry but you already had." Big Chill frozed her gun and Lizsharte fell.

"Match over, winner Benjamin Acadia"

The audience in disbelief, fell into dead silence.


	4. Chapter 4 - An Intruder and

**Chapter 4: An Intruder and...**

 **Part 1**

As the match ended, Ben went into the ground wearing the partially destroyed Wyvern

"Are you alright?"

"I'll admit it, I lose. And I'll be your s-servant from now on you pervert!"  
"Seriously, stop calling me like that." 

As the silence remains, the sky suddenly became cloudy. And from the distance an entity could be seen.  
"Thats-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!?"  
"Why is an [Abyss] appearing here-!?"

Is that…, a Gargoyle type recorded in the books!? Why didn't the alarm ring!?"

"Everyone, calm down! Lower-class students, do not draw your Sword Devices! Gather without panicking and take shelter in the school building!"

Screams rose one after another from the female students in the audience seats.

Though the appearance rate of an Abyss is quite low, they are basically several times stronger than Drag-Knights.

Furthermore, since they originally flew from the ruins, which were dozens of kilometers away from the Fort City, a notification of its appearance would generally come from the forts or barriers.

When suddenly coming across a wild beast in a downtown, one could not have time to leisurely load bullets in a gun in front of the beast.

Even the eight student Drag-Knights who were deployed to stretch the barrier of the audience seats were completely petrified in face of this sudden occurrence.

"What on earth happened…?"

A female instructor, Raigree stared at the sky while gathering the students and put her hand on the Sword Device to her waist.

The habits of an Abyss are quite similar to that of a carnivore.

[Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

The mechanical type Abyss with a winged person shape, the Gargoyle howled.

At that moment when instructors and students held their breath.

A green light flashed in the sky.

 **Part 2**

"What…!?"

The moment when Lizsharte had her attention attracted by the Gargoyle high in the sky, Ben (Diamondhead) accelerated further.

He turned his right arm into a blade and thrust it upward.

He shorten his distance with the Gargoyle

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

bullets were shot from the Gargoyle's wings.

But,

"That won't stop me!"

Diamondhead sliced the gargoyle's left wing, causing it to fall. He then followed it with a divebomb attack.

『With my Wyvern's fire power, I cannot destroy the Abyss. But with my transformations, I definitely can.』

『Do you intend to order me around? To begin with, can you hold back the Abyss all by yourself––』

『I will. You don't have to worry.』

『H-Hey! Wait a minute!? Ben Acadia!』

"Is he crazy!? Even the army's Drag-Knight alone can't do anything––"

When Lizsharte, who was in the ring on the ground, looked up at the sky, she saw this scene.

 **Part 3**

The audience seats and its surroundings were wrapped in panic and confusion.

"Hey, hasn't the permission for drawing swords been issued yet!? W-We must either run away quickly or fight––"

"Reinforcement hasn't yet come!? What are the guards doing!?"

"W-Why did the third year students have to go for practice at a time like this…"

"Everyone, listen carefully! All students armed with a sword, draw your sword! Deploy a barrier with 70% of power overhead and help students without swords to block attacks! We will dispose of the enemy! Don't make a move on the Abyss now!"

Since Airi had a weak body, she applied as a civil official; thus, she possessed neither Sword Device nor Drag-Ride.

Therefore, so as to protect her, the three girls wore Drag-Rides on their bodies and set up a barrier overhead.

"Good grief, they are still knight candidates after all, so they are vulnerable to a sudden disturbance."

Airi let out a sigh while looking at her surroundings.

Nokuto nodded after she saw it.

"Yes. ––But, you can't blame them. In the case of a fight against Abyss with a general-purpose Drag-Ride, it would require at least three high-class or seven middle-class renowned users."

"Certainly it is."

The dignified blue-haired girl, Sharis looked around and agreed.

"More importantly, Ben Acadia-kun, will he be alright?

"Don't worry, Nii-san will never lose."

 **Part 4**

"Guaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The Gargoyle drew out it's claws at high speed but was blocked by Diamondhead.

Not only he prevented it's consecutive blows, but also trapped it in crystals though, it emerged from being trapped.

"You really just won't fall huh." Diamondhead fired explosive shards to the [Abyss]

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
The gargoyle roared, and charged at Diamondhead. He tried to stop the charge with a crystal pillars but to no avail, he was knocked down.

"You're getting really troublesome now, huh." Diamondhead switch into Four Arms and brawled with the beast.

『––the signal for the bombardment will be after the countdown.』

『 Five. Four. Three. Two. One..』

"However –– you're a fool after all."

With a pure smile cleared of all malice, Lizsharte aimed her Seven Heads into the [Abyss]

And, towards the students who could not settle their great joys and excitement, Lizsharte inhaled.

"Listen! Everyone who is in this place! I, the New Kingdom Princess, I have something important to announce!"

Ben Tennyson's fatigue and stamina was already beyond their limits.

"…"

The wound on his chest did not seem to be that serious.

Airi, the other students and Lizsharte were safe, too.

(It somehow went well, Did it…?)

 **Part 5**

After the mock battle, Lizsharte took a bath

Her fighting spirit was exhausted after that battle

Of course, she couldn't boil water for the public bath so she only got hot water for herself alone to wash off her body in the washing area.

"Phew…"

As she lightly sprinkle hot water on her whole body, Lizsharte's face flushed and she leaked a long sigh.

"To think that there was a man of the same age that could put up such a fight against me… Besides––"

She thought that this was the first time.

(A man who also tried to help and protect me…)

That time when the Abyss had assaulted, Ben Tennysonturned his blade to the enemy and protected her who had not enough remaining power; and he engaged the enemy without hesitation.

"Ben Acad-Tennyson… huh"

The girl's shapely lips naturally smiled when she muttered that.

"There is also a reliable guy even among the men, huh…"

With these words, Lizsharte noticed something.

That for the first time, she had found what she wanted in a "person".

 **Part 6**

"Ugh..."

The light of the setting sun came in throuth the window

A small private room which smelled of medicine & flowers

Ben woke up from the bed on the room.

"Where am I-"

"D-Did you wake up, m-master!?"

"Eh?"

Hearing a voice nearby, Ben jumped in surprise.

A blond-haired girl, the Scarlet Princess Lizsharte was sitting on a chair nearby, watching over him.

"D-Does your wound hurt? U-Um, the skill of the doctor here should be pretty good..."

After coming into senses, Ben look on the ceiling for a while.

"Thank you for caring me.." He said it while smiling.

"For having taken care of someone like me––"

"…"

For a while, Lizsharte blinked her eyes as she was taken by surprise––,

"Are you really the former prince?"  
"No i'm not. I'm Ben Tennyson a hero on an alternate universe."  
"Eh?"

She continued so in a slightly awkward tone so Ben explained his situation to her.

"So that explain things, that you are from a different universe and the fact that you transforms into different creatures."

Ben nodded.

"And as your master, I want you to take this as a secret."

"Uwah!?"

When he said that , Lisha blushed and crossed her arms and look away. 

"You're a quite frank person, eh. Princess."

As Ben said with an awkward smile,

"Yes, that's right. I'm a very lenient and generous Princess to those who are competent."

Lizsharte happily returned a lovely smile.

"Okay, not-Ben Acadia. I will believe you completely. So, I will fulfill my promise."

Lizsharte suddenly stood up and said such a thing.

"A promise, you mean you'll be my servant?"

"I-I said it, didn't I? The reason why I challenge you to a duel. Since you had seen that, I couldn't let you off like that. S-So––"

"Ah. U-Um –– sorry, I saw everything… But, it was beautiful."

"D-Don't remember it, stupid imposter Prince! What I want to talk about is––"

She rolled up the uniform blouse until above, grated her skin, lowered her underwear only just a little and stripped off.

As if saying that "I wanted you to see".

The cheeks of Lizsharte who averted her eyes turned red because of shyness

"…It's like that. This is the real reason why I challenge to a duel. You have seen this in the bathroom at that time, so––"

"..."  
Ben couldn't help it but be caught by the immature beauty in front of him.

"A symbol?"

"It belongs to the Old Empire..."

"So you're telling me not to speak about it to anyone"  
"Yes."

"It's all right. I won't tell them."

"Really? Can you swear it?"

"Yes. I swear on the Sword Device I possess."

When Ben was relieved so,

"Ah. By the way, the work of mechanic apprentice was cancelled. From tomorrow on, you will come as a officer candidate student to our academy."

"Ah, yes. Understood."

Several seconds after giving a half-baked reply, Ben thinked once again

"––Wait, What!?"

He instinctively screamed.

"I-It's a joke, right? I mean, in the first place, I'm a man––"

"A-And, call me "Lisha" like my classmates and I'll call you Ben-sama from now on. This is a promise, too."

It looked like she was completely serious.

Seeing Lisha's bashful smile, he felt like the wound on his chest worsen.


	5. Chapter 5 - School Trouble

**Chapter 5: Beginning of Troubles**

 **Part 1**

"With that said, he is Ben Acadia and he'll be attending this school frow now on, I hope you get along with him."

The next day ––.

The school building: second floor, second year's classroom morning.

Receiving the introduction of the female instructor in charge of the class Raigree Balheart, Ben made an expression showing that he did not know what to say. Raigree, while being a woman, played an active role as a Drag-Knight in the Old Empire Era, and she also took the New Kingdom side as the ally of women in the coup d'état.

It might have been some sort of fortune that he was put in the class which such an instructor took charge of.

That's –– if Ben was a female student officer candidate though.

"…"

Last night, since there was no vacant room in the girl's dormitory, Ben ended up staying at the drawing room for visitors and spent a night where he was not able to comfortably sleep

"I'm Ben Acadia, nice to meet you all."

He made such an akward greeting

He's now disguised as a Prince of the Old Empire which laid out the trend of androcracy for many years, so although the system changed five years ago, it was still the object of caution for girls.

Moreover, that a person like him was the only one admitted in a young ladies' academy––

(Haa…, I want to go home.)

"…Ah. It's Bi-chan."

A pink-haired girl who was in a seat on the window side of the classroom. Her fluffy hair was brought together with two ribbons, which properly suited the girl's absentminded atmosphere. And, her rich chest which greatly pushed up her uniform brought about a mysterious charm to the girl's face where traces of childishness remained.

"Long time no see."

"Sorry but, do I know you?"

"Rude Bi-chan, it's me Philuffy Aingram"

She was the second daughter of the great mercantile House, the Aingram Financial Conglomerate, and also Ben Acadia's childhood friend.

Furthermore, she was the Principal –– Relie Aingram's younger sister.

"So you are attending this school. I'm glad. Please, take care of me, Bi-chan."

Confused, Ben just answered.  
"Ah, please take care of me too."

As Ben exchanged greetings, the instructor Raigree pointed and said "Okay,Ben. Your seat is next to that child."

Ben was confused, but as he sat down next to his disguise's childhood friend, he took a breath of relief for the first time.

"Would it be better that I call you Philuffy-san?"

The moment Ben said so, suddenly Philuffy turned away with a serious look.

"Hmm..?"

Ben was perplexed because he thought he said something rude.

"Phi-chan, how about it?"

Philuffy affirmed as she nodded.

"Everyone, don't make noise. I'm starting the lesson."

With Raigree's voice, the classroom regained calm instantly.

But, since it was a sudden admission, Ben had not yet have a textbook at hand.

"Philuffy-san. Can I use your textbook together with you?"

"…"

He was ignored.

"Ph-Philuffy. T-This much is all right, right? H-Hey, we're in class now…"

"…"

There was no reaction.

I soon wanted to cry.

"…Hey, Phi-CHAN."

"What…? Bi-chan."

As Ben squeezed his voice, Philuffy turned towards him and said so.

"M-May we read your textbook together…?"

"Yes, all right." At that moment, laughter leaked from all over the classroom.

"Cute" "Phi-chan he says" "Did those two have that kind of relation?"

Hearing many such voices, Ben's face turned red out of embarassment.

"Fufufufu…!"

Incidentally, even the serious instructor Raigree was trying to suppress her laughter.

Ban endured the urge of wanting to run away using XLR8 right now and somehow took the class.

"…Hmph"

Lisha who woke up looked at this as she seemed to be in a bad mood.

 **Part 2**

"Hey, hey, were Philuffy-chan and Ben-kun by any chance fiancés?"

"What kind of jobs does the chore Prince usually do?"

"Speaking of which, why can you fight against an Abyss alone? Isn't it great!?"

"Are men that good at using Drag-Rides? I heard that the aptitude rate was originally above for women, but––"

And then, the number of female students assailing with questions and gathering in front of his desk, at every short break during lessons increased like a festival.

The duel with Lisha who was the Princess, and the repulsing of the Abyss.

He is now getting done of it.

"Ben-kun, That reminds me. You're still doing miscelleanous jobs, aren't you?

"You mean those odd jobs? Yah, it's kinda my duty now."

"So if I ask, you'll do it. All right, shall I ask now?"

"No fair! I want to ask too!"

"Ben-san, would you like to have tea with me?"

"Everyone, if you have any request, I will collect them. You'll trouble Ben-cchi if you approach him all at once."

Tillfarr who was a classmate come over and resolved it.

"Yes. Write your requests to Ben-cchi and put them into this box. Put in the appointed date. It will be done in turns later."

"What the."

"Don't worry. Everyone is rich afterall. Like this, Ben-cchi's debt would be paid quickly!"

As he see the written requests being thrown into the box Tillfarr prepared being overflowed, he felt like collapsing before he could finish all of them.

"H-Hey, if it's fine with you, how about we eat meal together? Ben-sama."

"-!?"

Being called suddenly, Ben was startled.

Standing beside him was Lisha.

"You mean- just both of us?"  
"T-That's right. Don't you want to go out with your servant?"  
While her cheeks are reddening, Lisha looked away.

Upon hearing that, the class went uproar.

"Servant? Lisha-sama is Ben-kun's servant!?"  
"Such a thing!"  
"They maybe made a bet during that duel."

"Hey! It's not what you think!"

Ben shouted.

The day became really tiring for him.

 **Part 3**

Several days had passed since Ben was admitted into the Academy.

"I'm really getting used to this work now."

The requests surprisingly decreased allowing him to rest for a bit.

The job he had today was a request from the academy

[Workplace] Royal Knight Academy Machine Dragon research and development site, Atelier

[Client] Machine Dragon Research and Development Chief

[Work contents] Machine Dragon Operation Test

The atelier was a large detached building located in the corner of the school premises.

He was slightly anxious about doing a job he was not familiar with, but he was also looking forward to it. Originally, he intended to come to work as a mechanic apprentice of Machine Dragons, so it was welcoming.

"Excuse me. It's Ben Acadia. I came for the work."

"Excuse me. Is there anyone––"

A strange Machine Dragon which fused halves of the bodies of a Wyvern and a Wyrm was over there.

"This is––?"

"Ngh… what the heck is it? So noisy––"

As Ben was looking at it in utter amazement, he suddenly heard a voice from the nearby sofa.

"Lisha?"

Sleeping there covered by a blanket, was Lisha.

Incidentally, her uniform was also very messy and her blouse was turned inside out. Ben averted his gaze.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

"Huh? Ben-sama, why are you-? Ah, I remembered, I requested you, Haha..."

While rubbing her sleepy eyes, Lisha said something which he did not really understand.

"Fufu. You're quite thoughtful, eh, Ben. As expected of my master!"

"Stop it Lisha."

With a behavior unlike a Princess', Lisha showed a happy smile.

"By the way, where is the chief of Atalier?"

Ben asked after calming down.

"Right before your eyes."

"Pffft... you're funny Lisha, please stop that."

"What's so funny about it? I'm the Chief!"

Ben tilt his head, still in disbelief.

"Whew. You're very good at provocation. All right, I'll ride on it."

As Lisha proudly laughed, she drew out the two Sword Devices hanging on her waist at the same time.

"…!" "––Come out. The Primordial Chaos Dragon that is the perforating wedge against Heaven and Earth. Chimeric Wyvern!"

At that moment, the strange Machine Dragon which could be seen at the back of the atelier turned into light, and was transferred behind Lisha.

"What's that..."

"A connection should not be necessary. All right, go back."

"…What is that thing?" Staring in wonder at it, Ben muttered.

"How's that, were you surprised?"

Lisha, who was pleased with Ben's reaction folded her arms and stuck out her chest with pride.

"Chimeric Wyvern. It's the world's first original Drag-Ride which I've developed."

Ben doubted what he heard.

For as he know, Drag-Rides came from the ancient ruins.

"If you can process the Mithril Dite and Force Core, there seems to be a lot of things which can be produced. Afterward, the performance and output of that body are quite impressive, but it's a little neck that one has to use two Sword Devices for the activation."

He had never heard about the fusion of two kinds of Machine Dragons and dual wielding Sword Devices.

"Who are you really, Lisha?'

"Fufu. Did you get a better opinion of me?"

Smiling contentedly, Lisha sat on the chair before the work unit and looked up at Ben.

"Praise me more. You know, it isn't because I have the position of the Princess of the New Kingdom that I've been allowed the foolishness of letting you admit into the academy. This is because I show ability and gave results enough to be entrusted a personal Atelier at this age. How's that, are you surprised?"

"By the way, at the back there, you seemed to had became messy."

"…Failure is the mother of success."

Holding down her slight agitation, Lisha asserted.

Not inquiring any further, Ben asked. "Perhaps is this research the reason why you always sleep during class?"

"That's halfly correct. But, I listen to lectures and I can't really be half asleep during the practical training. Instructor Raigree is also totally merciless to me who is the Princess. If I skimp in the Machine Dragon's training or don't take it seriously, I'll have a hard time. She really deserves respect."

Lisha was not being sarcastic; she really admired her.

"Then, what about the other half?"

"Take this, it's your Sword Device."

Not answering the question, Lisha took the Sword Device which was on the desk and handed it to Ben.

"I remembered asking a mechanic to repair this."

"Yes. I fixed your Drag-Ride here."

Ben's Wyvern was partially destroyed in the fight with the Abyss, so he thought it would take quite the time and money to repair it, but––

"It's the Machine Dragon of the hero who saved the school. You don't really have to be surprised. But, I stayed up all night several days and finished it just this morning."

"Thank you very much! Though you shold at least customized it"

"Hmm… I-It's not a bad feeling to see you so happy… P-Praise me more,y-you can even pat my head, hehe..."

Ben drew the Sword Device hung on the belt of his waist and muttered the pass code.

"––Come forth, the Branded Wing Dragon which is the symbol of power. Obey my sword and fly, Wyvern."

"Ah, while I was repairing it, it was interesting in various ways. So I remodeled it a little."

"This is beyond the level of 'a little'!? You've even installed something like a drill on the left hand!? What is this!?"

"Oh that? It's cool, right? It's a rare parts even among those found in the ruins."

To Lisha who looked happy, Ben was at a loss for words.

"It now really needs an expert to repair this." Ben dialed the Omnitrix and selected one of his aliens, Upgrade.

"Wait, what are you doing?"  
"Upgrading it."  
Ben removed the excess and reshaped some of the parts. Making his Wyvern Look like new.

"To begin with, it's generic. That Drag-Ride which you were using, that is."

Before he could speak, Lisha began to talk.

"To begin with, judging from the appearance, it's too lame."

"No, I don't think appearance has anything to do with it…"

To Lisha's angry look, Ben though, rebutted. But,

"Are you an idiot! Concerning Drag-Rides, functionality is first, and the coolness is the second most important thing! Just looking at this, I will become miserable for having been unable to win against such a quack Machine Dragon!"

Ben thought of it too and sighed.

"It's all right if the armaments are the same, right? The large-sized sword being the main weapon, and the Breath Gun, Daggers and Wire Tail the sub-weapons. I will thicken the whole armor mainly with the PL – 12 type, I'll also raise both the barrier and output, and as for the rear generator of the head, with a high output possible type––"

"Yes, please."

"But you know, it's weird after all. This Drag-Ride…"

Lisha muttered so with an expression which was not somewhere lively.

"If you want speed, you should have at least decrease the armor rather than adding additional thrusters. It just makes your Drag-Ride heavy and slow..."

"Hey, Ben."

"Hmm?"

Suddenly being called to, Ben was agitated

"By the way –– may I leave only the drill?"

With her loveliest smile so far, Lisha said.

"You can't."

"You're really stingy, even though you're just a imposter of a former Prince!"

"That has nothing to do with this."

With that last exchange, the silent work continued for a while. In the early afternoon, Ben's Machine Dragon was completely restored.

For the time being, it was good that his Machine Dragon was repaired.

"I'm certainly thinking of creating a link with my Wyvern and my watch to use my alien's abilities without transforming."

"Is that so... Then let's talk about it later, it's now time to go."  
"Yah right um, where?"

"Isn't it obvious? What do you think I stayed up all night to repair this for? Of course, it's for your new workplace."

Seeing Lisha with sparkling eyes, Ben let out a sigh.

 **Part 4**

"Do you really intend to let him join the "Knight Squadron", Lisha-sama?"

A tall female student whom Ben didn't even know , said so as she looked at him.

"That goes without saying. He will show his ability from here on. It's for that reason that I repaired Ben's Drag-Ride after all."

"Errr –– what are you guys talking about?"

As Ben cocked his head in puzzlement not knowing what they were talking about,

"Princess Lizsharte would like to recommend you to this unit. A guerrilla unit which can also use Drag-Rides, other than during practical skill exercises while being an officer cadet. That's the special unit "Knight Squadron"."

The third-year student Sharis said with a refreshing smile.

As he heard the explanation in detail, it was apparently something like this.

In the current New Kingdom, there was always a shortage in talented Drag-Knights who could perform in actual combat.

Therefore, not letting young students with outstanding talent and ability fight in accordance with the rules was pearls thrown before swine.

There, a guerrilla unit –– the "Knight Squadron" which holds special battle permission while being composed of officer cadets was established, and they delved into long day and night fighting techniques.

If one belonged to the "Knight Squadron", he could get a reward by assembling a platoon with several people and receiving missions from the army.

Thus, even in the perspective of Ben's "chores", it would be a very useful place, but––

"But you know, the "Knight Squadron" isn't some kind of place where anyone who wants to join can join."

As Sharis' explanation ended, a girl whom he was not familiar with muttered so.

"You must get a high evaluation with the results of the campus battles. Your level as Drag-Knight should be more than the intermediate level. And, the majority of members of the current "Knight Squadron" should acknowledge your ability and vote for the approval of you joining."

These three things seemed to be the conditions for joining.

"Um, but I attended the academy since only several days ago, and my practical skills are also kinda––"

"Unfortunately, it seems to be so. I've heard the rumor about you being the "Weakest Undefeated" though."

As the female student who seemed calm said so with a wry smile,

"I don't mind."

Lisha cut off the flow, full of confidence.

"The first two conditions are just a given. Most of the students who are here should already know Ben's ability. After all, he had a win in a one-to-one fight against me and went against the Abyss all alone."

"Well, it's true, but…"

Overwhelmed by Lisha's momentum, the tall girl faltered.

"But, now the third-year members of the "Knight Squadron" aren't there. We can't decide about it at such a time…"

A small-sized girl said so as to add to the tall girl's case, but

"The whole majority is properly here. Even if all those who aren't here vote 'no', it won't matter if all the members here agree, right?"

In the end, Lisha settled the talk.

."Why aren't the third-year students here?"

"Well, currently the third-year students went to the capital for practice for about two weeks. Due to some circumstances on my end, I couldn't go this time."

"Then, won't it better to decide after the third year members come back?"

"Well, I think it's the opposite."

Suddenly, Krulcifer who kept silent until now reacted to Ben's question.

"The Princess believes that precisely now is the best time of let you join. The third-year leader of the Knight Squadron is quite the man-hater after all––"

"Oh?"

"Third-year student, Celestia Ralgris. She's also popular and a lot of students admired her too. If that person was presently in the academy, it's probably more likely that even something like letting a man attend the academy would have been revoked."

In other words, using the chance when that man-hating leader is absent, Lisha wanted to rush the matter.

"Krulcifer, dont talk nonsense. I only do what I should do as the Princess of the New Kingdom."

Lisha who heard the talk arrogantly rebutted.

"But as expected, even I won't think of letting him join without him going through any procedure."

Before a rebuttal came, Lisha who was at the center of the waiting room looked around everyone.

"We will hold a Machine Dragon confrontation battle in teams from here on. And with the battle outcome, we should decide whether or not to allow Ben to join." She said so and quickly began to choose the opponents.

"…"

(She completely ignored me, huh...")

"It's Phi-chan huh."  
"Phi…chan, are you strong?"

"Ordinary, I guess."

As he awkwardly called her by her nickname, a simple answer came back.

But upon close inspection, not a Sword Device of a general-purpose Machine Dragon, but a short sword decorated with a unique design was in the scabbard hung on her waist.

"She's very strong, this girl. She is the user of the Divine Drag-Ride Typhon after all. Together with my Fafnir."

"Whoah."

To think that Philphie possessed enough skill to be able to use a Divine Drag-Ride which even first-class Drag-Knights couldn't handle so often. And also Krulcifer.

Even if they were called "Knight Squadron", they were still cadets after all.

"Hey, Ben. I settle the talk."

While he was thinking about such a thing, his shoulder was patted by Lisha.

"You and I will team up and fight against the opposition's team. Hurry up and go to the compartment to change into a Dress Gear."

"What? You may also change without hiding if you want, you know?"

"I am not worried about that!"

As Ben's face turned red as he panicked to Lisha's teasing,

"You peep, but you don't want to be seen yourself, huh."

Even Krulcifer who was in the corner muttered in a subdued voice.

"I'll go change!"

Ben hurried up and changed into the Dress Gear he was given.

"So––, I understand that Lisha and I will team up, but how many people are there in the opponent team?"

"Yes. It seems to be all the members here that met with Ben-san for the first time."

"What the heck."

In other words, all the members present except Krulcifer, Philphie and the three girls of the Triad.

"It's all my calculations, even this should work out good enough. If it's not enough, well let's see, it's not too late to change your Machine Dragon to attack specialization even now––"

"I'll just do it."

"Is that so? I'll fight with the Chimeric Wyvern, but–– well it's fine. We're outnumbered anyway. Once it starts, even you'll have no choice but to fight."

To Lisha's words which somewhere had a hidden meaning, Ben sighed.

Both parties finished their preparations and went out to the practice field and began the mock battle.

 **Part 5**

"What the hell, geez!"

Why didn't you attack even once!? I should have also got on the opponent team! You wasted a rare chance! You fool!"

Lisha raised her voice with somewhat teary eyes.

"I was merely observing them."

The team confrontation battle for letting Ben join the "Knight Squadron".

Overturning the overwhelming handicap of two against ten, Ben and Lisha had won.

By the way, it was Lisha who defeated all the opponents' Machine Dragons.

While Ben was dodging and defending against the enemy's attacks, the battle ended.

Although they won as a result, Ben's joining was rejected by the majority vote, and Lisha was furious. The reason that he was not able to earn a vote was because he had not attacked even once.

Though he felt bad for Lisha, Ben was relieved.

"Was my strategy a failure? Or…, was there a problem with the opponent team formation…? But, by my initial expectations…" While grumblingly muttering, Lisha began to change her clothes on the other side of the compartment.

"Good work, Bi-chan."

"Thanks. Wait, what is this?"  
"Orange"

A brief answer came back with the peeled orange.

Looking at Philphie who was somewhere happy, Ben was surprised,

"It's all good that you're so close, but I think you should watch your surroundings a little more."

"...? N-No, this is just-"

Teased by Krulcifer who was in a corner of the room, Ben blushed.

When he turned his eyes around as he wondered whether they were seen by others,

"Even though I'm unusually troubled, to think that you flirt with another woman before my eyes. I'm envious, Ben."

Lisha who had finished changing and came out muttered as she was amazed.

 **Part 6**

Cross-shaped Fort City, Cross Feed.

Ben and Lisha were on the main street with a lot of pedestrians.

"U-Um…, I think that in order to form a partnership, it's important to know each other well. After all, I still don't know much about a man of the same age…"

The reason why Lisha invited Ben to go out seemed to be something like that.

(But, I'm still nervous. To be with a Princess of the same age, only the two of us is––)

When looking to the side as he thought so, Lisha who was also somewhat restless was looking at the cityscape.

"Oh my, to think that youre going out with the Princess; not bad, Ben-kun."

He remembered that when he parted from Lisha once to go prepare himself, he was told so by Principal Relie who happened to pass by in the neighborhood.

『Someone like Lizsharte-sama who immerses herself only in fighting and research has no immunity in the love area. If she was suddenly pushed into a boy she likes, she might easily fall, you know?』

"No, I don't think it can be something like that..."

At that time, Ben denied it with an indescribable expression, but-

"Come to think of it. Lisha-sama, do you often go out into town?"

"N-No..., not at all."

To Ben's question, Lisha firmly shook her head.

"These days, I was always working in the Atelier after all. I was busy with the Drag-Ride's remodeling..."

While looking around curiously, Lisha turned a fleeting glance at Ben,

"Um..., d-do you often go out? With other girls––"

She asked so in an irritated tone.

"I have a girlfriend before though, we broke up already."

"I-I see..."

Lisha smiled as she was relieved,

After a few minutes. Ben and Lisha sat side by side at the curb of the central open space and were looking at the sunset. The apple pie which he gave to Lisha was something reputed to be the most delicious even in the stands of the Fort City.

"How is it? Lisha."

"Hmm. it's sweet and delicious. Thank you..."

Ben did not have that much on hand, but looking at him who was accompanied by Lisha, the employee of the stall gave them to him for free.

In the end, giving his thanks together with Lisha, he decided to gratefully accept them, but––

"However, being well known even to the stalls, you are appreciated by the people of this city, eh."

"My face is just known due to my AU self."

Ben replied with a wry smile.

"S-Speaking of which –– do men prefer girls like your childhood friend?"

"...Yes?"

To the words suddenly released by Lisha, Ben looked confused.

"I don't really understand... I haven't thought that much about wanting to be spoiled by someone, or being together with someone else. But––"

While muttering with upturned eyes, Lisha timidly held out an apple pie to Ben.

"Hey, can you taste this for poison?"

"You've already started eating it though."

"D-Don't worry about trivial things!? Just do it!"

"Fine."

Swallowing such a retort, Ben bit the pie which was held out.

"Ah..."

The crunchy pie crust and the sweet fragrance of the apple spread in his mouth.

"There's no poison. Now, can you rest assured?

Ben smiled, and Lisha once again ate the pie while staring at him with feverish eyes––

"T-Today, um... it was quite fun. Thank you, Ben."

 **(Climax starts next chapter, so stay tune!)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Return of A Hero

**Chapter 6: Return of A Hero**

 **Part 1**

"Well then, as everyone gathered, I shall notify you."

The reason of the alarm bell was due to the appearance of Abyss.

According to the report of Drag-Knight scouts, the kind was a large-sized one.

The place of appearance was estimated to be the ruins in the south west, and the appearance time was late at night.

"Currently, we are being stationed in the second and third strongholds and several Drag-Knights of the district defense unit are heading to the subjugation. But, the enemy is a large-sized one. In preparation for the possibility that it breaks through and damage extends to the Fort City, We will also form an interception unit and prepare for battle. Get ready and stay on alert while waiting for orders."

In a serious voice, Instructor Raigree explained.

Some female students sighed in relief after hearing that, but––

"They really are a bunch of peace idiots, eh. The young ladies of this academy."

"...?"

To the mutter of Krulcifer who was standing alongside the wall of the hangar, Ben asked back.

"They shouldn't expect reinforcements from the Capital so easily."

"What do you mean? Everyone who is here are officer cadets, right? Unless the Drag-Knights of the army from the Capital come––"

"Your voice is too loud, Ben-kun."

Sharis who came around suddenly put her index finger on his mouth and smiled wryly.

"Just to note, you're a former Prince and a Drag-Knight. I thought you knew the circumstances on that point about this country's military situation."

"To put it simply, there is a lack of manpower. That's the practical problem."

Tillfarr who was on the side shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes. Even you should know that this isn't an ordinary city."

And as Nokuto added, she slowly walked towards the door going outside.

"Where do you intend to go?"

"We are of the "Knight Squadron". So we should proactively take the initiative in case of emergency. "

Now that the Drag-Knights of the army were almost all out, there was military power which could oppose the Abyss.

Sharis returned a smile and the three girls went out as such.

"Well then, Ben. I'm going."

Coming to pat his shoulder with her hand was Lisha wearing a Dress Gear.

The attack of a large-sized Abyss.

"Please, be careful."

"I'll be all right. I'm a strong girl after all. However, it's regrettable that you can't accompany me. Even though I intended to use this opportunity to teach you how to attack."

"Krulcifer, even though you're of the "Knight Squadron", you didn't go for the subjugation?"

As Ben stepped up and asked so,

"For overseas students from foreign countries like me, an original battle standard is established by the school regulations. And on top of that, I have no obligation to be involved in a direct battle with the Abyss. Otherwise, I can at least cooperate with other forms of support, such as information transfer and goods supply beyond the scope of danger to my life. I can help if I want, but a complain will come from my country, so I don't intend to do so."

"Such a selfish girl, huh." Ben smiled wryly.

Krulcifer was an overseas student from Ymir, a large country in the north.

If learning the technology and knowledge of Machine Dragons was the purpose, to take the initiative, and fight in the crisis of other countries and lose their life would be the most unreasonable.

"Nii-san. You mustn't go."

As Ben was separated from the crowd, Airi came over in front of him.

"With that Wyvern, you can't attack and you can't use the other sword. There is nothing that your current self can do, Nii-san. If it's Lisha-sama and the "Knight Squadron" who's there, they can defeat even a large-sized Abyss. So––"

"I know. I know, but I can't just stay here while watching them getting hurt."

Ben irritatedly said.

The military power of the "Knight Squadron" was reduced to half, by the fact that the third-year students who accounted for half the number of the members, had gone to the Capital for practice.

Even so, about ten Drag-Knights were strong enough to be able to find a chance of victory against a large-sized Abyss.

"Is there anything bothering you? From now, I plan to only see the situation from a distant position, but––"

"No…"

"Then, I'm going."

"Please, be careful."

As Krulcifer got up to leave, Ben began to walk slowly in the hangar. In order to look for unknown questions and answers.

 **Part 2**

"Is this thing –– that Abyss?"

From the ground and the sky about 200 miles away from the target, about ten members of the "Knight Squadron" confirmed the Abyss.

It had no legs. From its trapezoidal large build like jelly, two arms like spires stretched left and right, and two purple spheres like eyeballs were floating inside the body close to the top of the head.

It was just that much a creature.

A Slime type said to have no sentience. However, that Abyss, a large-sized one as the report said, boasted of an extraordinary large build which could swallow a castle. In the inner part of its translucent body, a slightly dark red sphere –– It's core could be seen.

"Okay, I will fire."

Lisha who was left the command suddenly set up her Breath Gun with a fearless smile.

The main weapon of the Chimeric Wyvern took aim at the Abyss' core.

"Are you going to shoot all of sudden!?" One member of the "Knight Squadron" that was behind her shouted so as she was frightened.

"It won't begin unless I try, right? Here I go!" Lisha, showing no signs of being scared pulled the trigger of the cannon.

Immediately after, the shock dashed across the Abyss' body surface.

It's mucus scattered.

"Gopoh, Gopopopoh…"

Without caring about Lisha's bombardment, the Abyss continued its advance. No, it reacted to the attack and increased its movement speed.

Climbing over the third stronghold which was before it, it was imminently approaching the last defense point –– the rampart of the Fort City second block.

"The bombardment didn't work…?"

Among the general-purpose Machine Dragons that posseses a Breath Gun, the Chimeric Wyvern used one which had the highest power.

However, the bombardment only flipped a part of the body surface it didn't touch the core at all.

"Tch… It looks like that big thing's body is made of troublesome mucus. It seems to scatter the Breath Gun's power by conveying the impact and heat on the surroundings."

"So, what's the strategy, Commander?."

『It's obvious. Simultaneous shootings while aiming at the core. Everyone, take a distance of 200 miles and load to the maximum. The power will fall if you're too far. I'll do the countdown. Understood?』

Lisha was convinced of her victory.

A concentrated fire (barrage) released by a dozen Drag-Knights.

Based on the previous bombardment, as long as she confirmed the situation of the body fluids scattering, this power should be able to go through.

"I'll begin the countdown. We all shot at zero… 5, 4, 3…"

Following Lisha's orders, all the machines set up their cannons loaded to the maximum.

"2, 1, zer––"

At that time. The strange sound of a flute resounded from somewhere in the neighbourhood.

(Where is this sound? From the rear of the Abyss––)

When Lizsharte thought so in the corner of her head, the shock of the salvo shook the atmosphere.

At the same time, something unusual occurred to the Abyss before their eyes.

"What…!?"

The dark red core inside the body that they were aiming at. It suddenly swelled like foam filled with wreckage.

Immediately after, before the bombardment hit, the Abyss burst itself.

The explosion of the core.

『Deploy a barrier! Use also the Machine Dragon roar!』

Lisha's shout was drowned out by a roaring sound and disappeared.

 **Part 2**

"To all machines of the "Knight Squadron" platoon, evacuate! We will rebuild our posture once again. Those who can't use any weapons, step back for the moment!"

The failure of the planned attack. And knitting her brows at the reality of there being great damage, Lisha groaned.

"We can still fully fight! Don't panic!"

Calling out so to her comrades, she tried to raise their willpower.

But,

『Hou, you've really gotten used to acting like a Princess, eh, Lizsharte.』

"…!?"

Suddenly, through somewhere –– a man's voice which became hoarse could be heard.

It was not a member of the "Knight Squadron".

It was a Drag-Knight attached to the defense corps of the New Kingdom army that had chased after the Abyss which broke through the strongholds.

A man wearing a gray Machine Dragon and standing still in the sky, at the rear of the Abyss which charged could be seen.

『But you know? You aren't of such caliber.』

"You bastard! Who do you think you are!?"

Immediately after her words, a flash bombardment was released by that Drag-Knight towards Lisha.

『Commander!』

『Princess!』

The screams of her allies echoed on the dragon voice communication.

"Kuh…!"

It was at a timing where she was completely taken back, but Lisha barely evaded a direct hit.

"Uh… Kuh! What the hell are you trying do…!? Captain of the guard corps deployed from the Royal Capital––"

Lisha glared at the Drag-Knight standing still in the sky and shouted so. In response, the man in his prime, serenely, "You are mistaken."

Declared so as if ridiculing her.

"It's from the Imperial Capital that I came, Your Highness Princess Lizsharte. Acadia Empire, Imperial Guards Knight Squadron Chief, Velvet Barth is my name."

"...!?"

The rebel army which was scheming the restoration of the Old Empire, and the man who carried that will in his body.

"So you betrayed the New Kingdom? And you even went as far as to expressly pull an Abyss from the ruins––"

"Do not say a disgraceful thing like betraying. I got back on the right track. I obtained power."

The voice of a man who was elated with success could be heard in the head through the dragon voice.

"Did you think that you could beat me with one surprise attack? Your arrogance will cause your loss, Velvet."

Being shot on the flight device, Lisha calmly set up.

Velvet who also saw that had a composed expression.

"I can win. After all, luring you out like this was also to create a chance for victory."

The gray Drag-Ride got down from the sky.

Strengthened Flight Type Machine Dragon EX Wyvern where there was the Old Empire's army symbol on the coating.

The guard squad commander Velvet picked up a small golden flute in front of the Abyss which fell in the mud.

"Now, hatch out. Eggs."

And, he put his mouth on the flute with a cruel smile.

A never heard before harsh dissonance resounded on the rough earth.

Just after.

On the surface of the Abyss which had exploded and crumbled down in the mud, countless oil bubbles floated.

What came out were birdmen of black metal. A herd of Gargoyles like the one which attacked the academy a few days ago.

There were born from the Abyss' body.

『This is bad…』

『Such a number…! Even though we have never fought more than two Abysses at the same time…』

『What do we do…, I haven't heard about this––』

『In the first place, to think that the garrison in the army were enemies …』

Black metal wings gradually covered the sky of the morning glow from which the day began to rise.

There were about 30 Gargoyle Type Abysses.

"––Awaken, Founding Ancestor. King of the Dragon Gods that is an Army in itself. Tiamat!" Lisha cancelled the connection of the damaged Chimeric Wyvern and wore her Divine Drag-Ride Tiamat.

However,

『Lisha-sama! Please, prepare for withdrawal! A fight with this level of military power is dangerous!』One member of the Knight Squadron shouted so through the dragon voice communication, but Lisha gave her head a small shake.

『Sorry, but it seems to be impossible. The enemy has wings. Even if we run away into the Fort City, they will fly over the wall. We have no choice but to fight them here.』

『B-But––. We will gain time, so at least Lisha-sama must escape! You who is the Princess cannot die here. Also for the sake of the people of the New Kingdom which finally obtained peace.』

Moreover, another member shouted as to urge her.

But––,

『Do you mean –– surviving is also a Princess' duty?』

Lisha's wry smile came back through the dragon voice.

"Then, I'm not fit to be a Princess after all."

With these lines, she lonely turned around.

"It's bothersome, I'm not good at it. At surviving by sacrificing someone, extolling someone's death as heroic, doing at least one speech to the citizens who survived and being exposed to applause."

『...』

"That's why I will fight. It's surely the mission which I can do as a Princess."

As soon as she asserted this, Lishas Tiamat flew.

"Tell all the Knight Squadron's members, from here on we will engage the enemy. Those unable to fight as well as the injured should take shelter within the walls. The members who can fight, cover me. Go down a little to not be hit by the Airborne Fortress."

『Lizsharte-sama...』

"Now, let's play. Traitors."

Wielding her Sword Device, Lisha summoned her auxiliary armaments.

Twelve more Airborne Fortress and the Seventh Heads.

"That's quite a foolish mouth you have, Princess."

The defense squad Commander Velvet twisted his mouth in an arc, and once again pushed his lips to the flute.

 **Part 3**

Meanwhile, Ben was about to go out of the hangar.

"Where do you intend to go? Nii-san."

Airi asked Ben who had an expression showing that he had already made up his mind.

"I am going to help Lisha!"

"You can't!"

Airi flatly told so.

"With that Wyvern, even if you can defend, you can't defeat the Abyss; you also can't use the other sword. There's nothing that the current you can do, Nii-san."

"But––"

"I understand Nii-san's feelings. But, in this world, there are things which can't be help. No matter how much you do your best, there are many things which can't be reversed. We, the Old Empire's royalty should have seen it as unpleasant it was!"

Throwing off her usually clear expression, Airi appealed to him.

"But I am not of the Old Empire's royalty!" Ben got annoyed which surprised Airi.

"I'll be all right, Airi. I won't leave you alone, so––"

Airi calmly looked downward to these words.

"I 've already finished the output adjustment of that Machine Dragon. It has to the bitter end been analyzed by me who's still studying, but… I cannot guarantee more than ten minutes…"

"Thank you."

As Ben smiled to his not-little sister, he approached Krulcifer who was outside the door.

"Krulcifer. I have a request."

"…What is it?"

"Please activate your Fafnir. Not to cover me, but to save Lisha. You are the only person who can go out of the Fort City right now."  
"Didn't I say it before? I cannot go fight using this life that belongs to the religious country Ymir."

Krulcifer told so in a calm tone until the bitter end.

"I now know the identity of this "Black Hero". Let's make a deal, i'll tell you if you listen to me."

"All right."

Krulcifer nodded after a short pause.

"Then, let's go."

And, the two people unsheathed their Sword Devices at the same time.

 **Part 4**

"Kuh…! Haah!"

Lisha roughened her breathing and put strength to all parts of her limbs.

She perturbed the opponents with a total of 16 Airborne Fortress, blocked their movements with the Divine Raiment Heavenly Voice, Gravity Control, and surely consigned them to oblivion with the maximum bombardment of the Seventh Heads at last.

An extreme battle which fully used the three major armaments of the Divine Drag-Ride Tiamat.

She performed an attack with output beyond the limit consecutively and the Knight Squadron's members who covered her were also making frantic efforts, but they were still outnumbered.

Even so, without loosening the offensive, she continued to reduce the enemies' number little by little, but––,

"Kuh… Haa!"

Finally, the limit which couldn't be extended with just feelings was approaching.

Her vision grew hazy and her hands and feet no longer did what she wanted.

"Haa…, Haa…!"

There was about a dozen of Gargoyle type Abysses remaining.

Of course, even if only one was remaining, it was not an opponent to which you could let your guard down, but finally the chance of being able to execute the last plan came.

"Sharis, Tillfarr…, are you safe?"

Narrowing down the dragon voice to only the "Knight Squadron"' members, Lisha called out to them.

『I'm sorry, but Princess, I was saved by a comrade and have already begun to withdraw.』

"Yes, it looks like I'm also at my limit...My armaments have been blown off along with the armor of both my hands..."

To the reply with a voice which got husky, Lisha smiled wryly.

"You guys should withdraw. Instead, I have a request. Tell the instructors who are in the Fort City to come out to attack. If my aim from now on succeeds, that is."

『Princess. Don't tell me it's...?』

Sharis guessed Lisha's intention.

"Yes, i'm..,going to aim at the boss who possesses that flute."

It was recorded that Abysses originally had the habit of attacking living things indiscriminately.

Nevertheless, that defense squad captain Velvet who sided with the Old Empire, far from being attacked, showed no signs that he could get caught up by their attacks.

And, the golden flute which the man possessed was not a Drag-Ride's armament.

It was probably a treasure of the ruins, and he was manipulating the Abysses using it.

"How unsightly, Lizsharte. Originally, it was a mistake in the first place that the likes of a bitch like you, who must have lived waiting upon a man even if for a while, to seat on the seat of Princess."

Velvet who was staying in the air behind the Abysses was looking down at Lisha with a smile of mockery-

"Hmm. So that's to say, men are fellows like you who act conceited and make up repetitive excuses after it's over? And yet, they can only say things when they are in an absolutely advantageous situation, huh. I see; then it's natural that the Empire has been destroyed by we, the women."

"…You've some nerve. No, I shall give praise for that remarkable bluff. Even though you're exhausted to the extent that the Divine Drag-Ride which you wear has already begun its rampage."

As Velvet sneered at her, he put his lips on the flute and sent a breath.

A strange noise that was hard to describe resounded, and the Abysses came back behind Velvet all at once.

"As you wish. I'll ride on the one-to-one fight that you desire. I shall give you a glorious death..."

Setting up a large-sized blade in a overhead position, Velvet declare so.

"What a funny joke. It will only be a shame even if my life was taken by a small thing like you." As Lisha returned a smile to that, she pulled a small blade and flew up.

Divine Drag-Ride Tiamat vs. Strengthened Flying Type Machine Dragon EX Wyvern.

It was even difficult to fly straight to where Velvet was, who was waiting in the sky.

If it was a one-on-one fight, the result could be seen.

The enemy was also confident about it.

Precisely because of this reason––, there was a chance of victory

"Come on, you should scatter that life! False princess!"

The moment when the energy from the Force Core streamed down Velvet's large sword.

Lisha threw her set-up blade before his eyes.

"––!?"

The throwing of the small sword. At the same time, Tiamat which was rising suddenly stopped.

It wasn't limited to just Drag-Knights, if you lose your weapon in a battlefield, it will lead to an immediate death.

Velvet cut off the blade which was thrown with his large sword swung downward.

"Fool, did you think that such a move would work?"

There were no substitute weapons in Lisha's hands.

The fight was decided.

"Haha. It's you who made a mistake."

Lisha's small laughter reached the ears of Velvet who was facing her.

Her hands were holding slender twin swords.

The two Swords Devices corresponding to the Chimeric Wyvern.

Once one wore a Machine Dragon, the Sword Device could only be used as a control stick.

If the Sword Device to control the Machine Dragon was taken away or destroyed, one's defeat was decided.

Aside of using it that way, it was for self-defense before wearing a Machine Dragon, it could not be used as weapon after wearing the machine.

Thus originally, it was an attack which could not be predicted.

If it was a Sword Device where the Force Core was used in a part of the sword blade, one could also break through the barrier of a Drag-Ride.

Velvet had completely exposed an opening immediately after shaking off his large sword.

(Got you!)

The moment when Lisha wielded her twin swords with conviction,

"It's a shame, bitch."

"Wha––!?"

Lisha's senses became dull as if time stopped.

As if the flow of time which she felt slipped through her recognition.

Velvet's large sword was swung first.

The fragment of the armor scattered before Lisha's eyes.

In the blue sky where the sun rose, one red flower bloomed.

"Ku, ah…!"

The twin swords being flipped, Lisha who had a part of her armor broken fell on the ground.

As if seeking something, she stretched out her right hand to the sky and suddenly ran out of energy as such.

『Lisha-sama!』

A member of the "Knight Squadron" that was preparing for withdrawal screamed.

But - it was no use.

"Ha! Hahahahaha!"

Velvet's sneer resounded in the wasteland and the sky.

"W-What… is this…?"

Hearing Lisha's groan, Velvet fearlessly smiled.

"Quick Draw"––. It's a kind of Drag-Knight secret art once handed down to the Empire's army. After reaching the Imperial Guardsman Knight Squadron's head, and after five more years of training –– I finally mastered it."

"Quick Draw"

A special move that dishes out unseen attacks with just one stroke, in an instant, through a sequence of movements from the perfect overlap of manipulating two differing systems.

The Drag-Knights' three secret arts had been handed down as a legend even after the New Kingdom establishment, and a person who mastered even one of them was praised as a super first class user.

"I have been sharpening my fangs for this time for five years after the day of coup d'état. I endured the painful act of becoming the watchdog of you damn bitches. Hahahahahaha! It's the best feeling!"

"You low-life…!"

Lisha, still lying face up with her arms and legs outstretched, chewed her lower tip.

"With this, I've achieve my purpose. Afterwards, I'll hold you hostage and only use you as in a deal with the Queen."

Velvet played the flute and called back the Abysses behind him.

Lisha herself had no more cards to play.

"Kuh…"

She pulled the trigger with a fingertip as she struggled, but Tiamat no longer reacted.

(Finally, this time has come again…)

As her consciousness become cloudy due to fatigue and bleeding, Lisha suddenly heard a voice.

『Lisha!』

"B-Ben...?"

Is it a dream, or an auditory hallucination?

Lisha though that either was fine if she could talk to him at the end.

"Ha... my bad. I've been defeated. Haha..."

『Only a little more. Please stay conscious only a little more. If you do so––』

『Forget about me, abandon me. You don't need to worry. It may be conceited, but you don't need to come help me, so...』

Thanks to that, a small of amount of strength welled up within her.

『Instead, listen; keep my secret until the end––』

 **Part 5**

"Listen, not-Ben Acadia. You know? I ran away. I wasn't able to die as a daughter of the proud Earl House."

A hollow voice was sent to Ben through the dragon voice.

"Knowing that I was abandoned by my father, I was told to choose either becoming an assassin of the Empire or die. I was so scared that I wasn't able to kill myself. Therefore, I once gave up on everything and decided to become a person of the Empire. From the beginning –– I wasn't qualified to be a Princess."

『Lisha...』

"It was hard for me to behave like a Princess. But in fact, I wanted to become one, too. I, a person who betrayed the Empire once, might be saying something selfish. But you know; now I like everyone… I wished to be recognized this time for sure."

『Listen to me.』

The voice of Ben who took a deep breath came back

『I don't care about your past or anything. Because I'm here to save you!』

Lisha smiled wryly and looked up at the sky.

"You are really an idiot."

Before Velvet's shot could reach her, A blue Machine Dragon –– Ben's Wyvern was there.

He deployed the barrier at maximum output and defended against the impact with his armor.

But, the Wyvern which took a direct hit from the main cannon was smashed to pieces on the spot.

"Kuh…! I don't know who it is, but stop this useless struggle––"

Velvet, whose bombardment was repelled for the price of a Machine Dragon, chewed his teeth and set up his large sword.

The army of Machine Dragons which was waiting behind him set up their weapons all at once as it was the signal of attack.

"Ben…? Why––"

"Sorry, Lisha. Even though I had you repair it with much trouble."

At the same time, standing in the way before Lisha lying down face up, Ben revealed a lonely smile.

Then, he cancelled the connection of the seriously damaged Wyvern and quickly put his hand on the other Sword Device remaining on his waist. 

**Part 6**

"––Manifest, Violent Dragon which devours the gods' flesh and blood. Cut off the cloudy heavens, Bahamut!"

At that moment, particles of light gathered at high speed.

What appeared was black lump of Mithril Dite wearing an ominous blood lust and brilliance.

From the head –– which imitated a dragon's, two piercing eyes shining red peeped out.

"This is…––?"

To that uncommon power and presence, Velvet in the sky raised his voice.

"Connect On"

The Machine Dragon which appeared before Ben transformed into countless pieces of armor and wrapped his whole body.

"Don't tell me…, you are––?"

Lisha who saw this stared wide-eyed and muttered.

Soon after, in front of the 100 Machine Dragons of the Rebel army approaching before him, Ben who wore the jet-black giant dragon Bahamut blocked their way.

In his hand, a large sword of a black deeper than darkness was held.

"I don't know who you are, but it doesn't matter! I will get rid of both of you!"

In accordance with Velvet's voice, the first three machines brandished their blades and charged.

They intended to load energy from the Force Core to them (blades) and cut down the whole barrier.

The simultaneous attack of the three machines from three directions, the right, the left and the front attacked Ben.

At that moment––,

"––Eh?"

The moment when the three Drag-Knight were about to swing down their swords, the Drag-Rides which the men were wearing burst into pieces.

The armor arm holding the Machine Dragon blade, the Force Core in both shoulders and the Sword Device hanging on the waist.

The three points which were vital points of attack, power, and control were pulverized in an instant.

And at the same time –– the three machines which came attacking all at once at that.

"What…!?"

The eyes of the men who were defeated were not able to see anything.

What on earth happened?

At a speed which the eyes could not catch, Bahamut swung its blade, and the moment when the swords crossed, the fight was decided.

––Why!?

"Devour time and accelerate, Bahamut."

Before they could understand the situation, Ben's large sword flashed once more and knocked down the three machines before him.

"This guy is awesome!

The three Wyvern of the Old Empire that were already destroyed instantly lost their power and propulsion output, and fell headlong.

Although barely picked up by their friends' Machine Dragons which were on the ground, they were no longer able to fight.

"You bastaaard!"

After a pause of several seconds, five Drag-Knights of the Old Empire army once again attacked Ben simultaneously.

" Reload on Fire "

But, their attacks from the top, bottom, right, left and the front were fruitless and once again all the five machines were simultaneously shot down.

"Kuh…!?"

"What does that mean––!?"

"What is happening, what the hell––"

"I-Is that a Divine Drag-Ride…!? Why does it easily, like that…!"

A great number attacked all at once, and faster than anyone of them could swing his sword –– or could pull the trigger of his gun, they were knocked down in an instant.

Just like a cheap-looking drama-like spectacle.

The rebel army stirred to the nightmare-like reality.

"D-Don't panic! That guy is just a Drag-Knight like us!"

Velvet raised his voice and rebuked his subordinates.

『There is no way that that guy –– a man has enough aptitude to use a Divine Drag-Ride for a long period of time! Besides, his movements will surely become dull soon after his attack! Aim for that chance!』

"Haah!"

The Drag-Knights who received instructions from their commander surrounded Ben and attacked him once again.

Certainly, Ben loosened his movements for a few seconds as he got tired from the processing of Bahamut.

"Guaaaaaaaaah!"

But, the next moment when his movements became slow and it looked like he showed an opening.

He pulverized the seven Machine Dragons of the Old Empire that entered his range in an instant.

"…Impossible!"

Once again, unrest ran among the Old Empire's Drag-Knights.

"A jet-black Divine Drag-Ride… You bastard…! Don't tell me –– your the one at the time of the coup d'état…!?"

"No. I am not that guy. Though, I am the one that will kick your butt."

 **Part 7**

"Haa… So, you've done it. Nii-san…"

On the other hand, Airi who asked Nokuto,who came back to the Fort City, went out of the rampart together with her, and was gazing at the battlefield as she deeply sighed.

At a site separated from the rampart and about several hundreds miles away from the wasteland of the battlefield.

"What's happening? Ben-san is… That black Divine Drag-Ride––?"

"…Nokuto. Can you keep secret what I'm about to tell you now?"

Unlike her usual straight atmosphere, Airi whispered in a slightly casual air.

"Yes. I swear on the pride and the master of the household of attendants, the Leaflet House."

As Nokuto nodded, Airi suddenly began to talk after a deep breath.

"That is Nii-san. The strongest Drag-Knight riding the Empire's strongest Machine Dragon Bahamut. In the coup d'état five years ago, the one who destroyed 1200 Machine Dragons of the Empire army all by himself –– the "Black Hero"."

"––!? What do you mean by that? Airi Acadia."

Nokuto opened her eyes wide and asked Airi.

"It was a Prince of the Empire –– that destroyed the Old Empire? Why…?"

In mid-air where numerous explosions occurred, the Drag-Knights of the Old Empire army charged furthermore.

"Reload on Fire –– That is Bahamut's Divine Raiment. Its ability is a 10-second magic called Compression Strengthening."

An ability which rapidly decreases the energy and phenomenon until a fraction of it remains in the former five seconds, and then explosively unleashes their power in the latter five seconds.

"It decelerates the flow of time in the target to some fraction in the first five seconds, and accelerates it several times in the last five seconds. Thus, the moment when the enemy showed the preliminary movement of his attack, he easily overtakes it with an accelerated slash and destroyed the enemy. It's Nii-san's technique called "quick shot"."

"Quick shot..."

A special move which saw through the enemy's attack preliminary movement, used the acceleration by Reload on Fire and instantly destroyed the enemy's Drag-Ride.

"T-Then if he's so strong, why is Ben the "Weakest Undefeated"––"

"That's because that move is too hard to use."

 **Part 8**

30 machines, 40 machines, 50 machines…

At the moment when they were about to attack, the Machine Dragons of the Old Empire army were shot down.

The Old Empire's Drag-Knights army of approximately 100 machines, which existed as Velvet's unit had been reduced to less than half in no time.

『It's useless even if you try to gain time. Nii-san's Machine Dragon aptitude's numerical value is much higher than the basic aptitude value of us, women.』

Airi's composed voice reached even Velvet through the dragon voice of Nokuto's Drake.

No way––

In the reality where he could only think so while doubting,

"D-Don't kid with me! Are you telling me that this bastard is that "Black Hero"!?"

Even while being flustered, Velvet furthermore issued instructions to his Drag-Knight subordinates.

But, even their movements to strike at the opening of Bahamut's Divine Raiment, Reloading on Fire were seen through and they were crushed in no time.

"Who are you?! Why do you bastard––!"

"Don't you remember me? I'm the Seventh Crowned Princed of the Old Empire."

"Fu, kukuku…! Hahaha!"

Seeing that, Velvet burst into laughter.

"Please surrender at once. Further struggle is meaningless."

"Why?! Ben Acadia! Why do you, a Prince and survivor of the imperial family, turn your sword to us?! Do you intend to become a hero by fighting for the people!? You are wrong! With such superficial feelings, be it the people or the country –– you will not move anything!"

"I'm not a hero, and i'm not a prince."

Ben answered so with a dry smile.

"Please listen, Lisha."

"I was not the Ben Acadia you all know, for as I Ben Tennyson, his Alternate Universe self and as hero, I'll save this empire from the likes of him!"

While hearing it, he turned his large sword towards Velvet and declared.

"I am not the Black Hero, I'm the one who had saved the universe countless times!"

Velvet raised his sword and sent a signal to his subordinates.

"In that case, You should die! As a cornerstone of a new Empire, rot away under the justice of the Acadia Empire that I serve!"

All the dozens of Machine Dragons remaining simultaneously began an all-out attack.

"Reload on Fire"

In response to it, Bahamut's Divine Raiment activated.

It ate time –– and accelerated.

The special move –– "quick shot" which saw through all the attack's preliminary movements, and pulverized the enemy in an instant.

At the same time that several Machine Dragons' armors were smashed to pieces, Velvet attacked as he wove his way to the momentary opening.

"Ben!"

Ben heard Lisha's scream.

"Apologize to His Majesty the Emperor in the other world! Traitor!"

Velvet let out a sharp, straight line slash.

A high speed flash by quick draw.

When the inescapable slash attacked Ben's Bahamut––, Velvet saw it.

"W-Why…!? Your Divine Raiment… You shouldn't have been able to use it yet ! Why was my quick draw defeated––"

『Just because you can use the quick draw, there is no way you can win with the same technique against the one who invented it, right?』

Airi proudly said.

"W-Wait! You invented it!? That can't be! You were still 11 in those days––"

"Good-bye, Velvet. Though I can't judge you as royalty anymore."  
As Ben coldly said that, he dialed his Omnitrix and transformed into Upgrade and merged with Bahamut  
Velvet was surprised on what he had saw.  
"I don't want to fight for the Empire as a Prince, nor for your sake. I fight as a hero, and defeat evil like you!"

Upgrade turned Bahamut's right arm into an energy cannon.

"Should I create a new move? I'll call this Galvanic Shot"

As Ben declared, the energy cannon was shotted into Velvet, disintegrating him.

"––Thank you, Ben."

"…"

To the words of the Princess whose eyes were moist, Ben responded with a smile.

Then suddenly, his body along with Bahamut slanted.

"H-Hey!? Are you all right? Ben!"

"I'm just reached my limit..."

He cancelled Bahamut's connection and replied so.

His consciousness became gradually blurred.

While faintly hearing the shouts of joy of the "Knight Squadron" audible from far away, Ben slowly closed his eyes.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 **Part 1**

"Ugh..."  
Ben woke up.

The fragrance of the flowers and the scent of the medicine wake him up.

"I'm on a infirmary, huh..."

"So you finally woke up, Nii-san."

Hearing Airi's voice, Ben tried to move but felt pain througout his body.

"After continuously using Bahamut's Divine Raiment that much, it's obvious, right? It's better than you sleeping for one week as in the old days though."

"Did I made you worry?" Ben smiled wryly.

"Of course!"

She let out a sigh.

Bahamut's Divine Raiment required a very high consumption from the user.

"Nii-san, you're a big idiot."

"Certainly, I am." Ben smiled again.

"I'm sorry for making you worried, Airi."

 **Part 2**

The workshop smelled like metal and oil as usual.

"Hey! Isn't it Ben?! Is your injury all right?

A slightly dirty white gown put on top of her uniform.

Lisha's figure which did not seem Princess-like as usual was there.

"Lisha, thank you for what you have done until now."

"Fufu. I'm moving for myself. So, there is no reason for you to thank me. More importantly, I want you to test something next time. I found an interesting equipment."

"Give me a request again. I will come soon anytime."

Ben was about to leave the workshop, but he suddenly remembered his purpose.

"Ah, speaking of which, it's about my Wyvern, but––"

"Ah, before that, look at this. Because you're a special person, you mustn't show it to other students, but you're the owner, aren't you?."

"?"

Suddenly, Lisha opened the garage storing Machine Dragons in the back of the room.

There––, there was a huge jet-black Drag-Ride.

It was Ben's Divine Drag-Ride Bahamut.

"Hey, why is this guy here!?"

"Now, I am repairing the very old scratches. Divine Drag-Ride repair is difficult, but I can't let anyone help me for only this much, either. After all––, it's an important secret in which only a restricted number of people know that this machine will be put in the academy."

"It's going to be troublesome..." Ben let out a sigh.

His problematic school life now begins.

 **(I'll be now working on Volume 2, it's going to take some time. So... wait for some time.)**


End file.
